


Exchange of equal value

by Philister233455



Category: The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 06:21:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20253559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Philister233455/pseuds/Philister233455





	Exchange of equal value

月光皎洁，安静下来的街道像是一个吵闹够了后沉沉睡去的稚童，铺洒下来的清辉让其更添了几分乖巧与静谧，天空中满满的圆月像是一块诱人的香糯甜饼，却难以摘下吞入腹中，让人恨得有些心痒痒。

彼得从自己的兼职中抽身而出，今夜与平时相比忙活了许久，彼得带着几分倦意，只想早点回家，洗个澡然后一把瘫倒在床上睡到天亮十分，彼得正低着头想念家中那张温暖舒适的小床时，却不想忽然凭空出现了一个什么就撞倒了自己怀中将那几分瞌睡撞没了。

彼得只能下意识地扶住撞倒自己怀里的人，应该是人吧，彼得首先感觉到的是披在过路人身上的那一整块白色的布，像是一大块窗帘或者是一大块床单，在这月色寂寥，行人稀少的夜晚无疑让彼得有些瘆得慌，扶着对方的双臂也开始打起抖来，借着路边作伴的街灯，蹭到自己怀里的脑袋，金色的脑袋动了动，后来慢慢抬起，彼得的心开始悬了起来，尤其是不知道从哪来的那块天杀的浮云将亮堂的月光遮住了，只剩下老眼昏花的街灯苟延残喘地支持着自己。

怀中的人抬头望向自己，一张精致的面孔恰巧在刚刚临阵脱逃的满月光辉之下，添上一层透明可见的面纱，像是被镀了一层银辉。怀中的少年一双灰蓝色美目带着几分期翼望着自己，猛然击中彼得内心那块柔软的地方，然后他笑了，嘴角的笑纹像是一池春水被偶然路过的飞鸟足尖点过泛起地阵阵涟漪弥漫开来，彼得怔怔地有些心醉，尤其是当对方喊出自己的名字时，“彼得！”，少年激动地喊道。

那晚夜色很美，彼得走了大运捡回了一个比月色还更动人的美人回家，出于怜香惜玉和当年的情分。

当初一直以为那段时期是自己的某种臆想从而差点被家长送去看心理医生，现如今看来，很好地证明了自己精神正常这一点，要不然那时不时出现在自己脑海中的美人鱼，可能真的在某种程度是在一次又一次地提醒自己那莫名其妙天马行空的想象力。

那时候父亲刚刚去世，自己陷入低迷之中，为了缓解悲伤，本叔带着自己和梅婶一同去了父亲曾经许诺会在结束完繁忙工作之后的海边度假，望着那一片无尽的大海，想到逝世的父亲，彼得心中浮起一片抑制不住的悲伤，尽管父亲很少管他，可是失去了这样一个至亲怎样也不会是一件好受的事情。

夜不成寐的彼得在一片寂静中小心地偷跑出那间租住的海边小木屋以及沉睡的本叔和梅婶，作为一个十四岁的少年这样的勇敢和胆量必然是有的，所以彼得记得海天相接，蔚蓝的大海在夜色中变了一个样不似白日澄蓝反而像是一碗被冲开的药剂带着苦涩和迷之神秘——因为彼得不确定它是治什么病的。

然后他踩着被神奇月光变成银砾的细细沙粒，品尝着略咸的海风，在海边漫步，然后，他遇见了哈利，彼时他还不知道对方的名字，只是望见一个趴在不远处礁石的人影，待到慢慢走近，借着柔和的月光将一切开始看得清楚了些，失声捂住自己的嘴，因为他貌似见到了传说中的人鱼，美人鱼。

那时的哈利一头海藻般浓密的长金发被海风吹拂飘舞着，一双被海神恩赐的灰蓝色美目，睁开双眼的那一刻让人仿佛就此感受到那一片蔚蓝色大海的风采。下半身莹青色鳞片交叠在一起铸就那条闪闪发亮的鱼尾，哈利那时候看起来很是纤瘦，从光裸着的上半身就可见一斑了。

仿佛是感觉到了谁人的目光，哈利转过头，却一无所获，只能依旧享受着趴在礁石上，月亮也不忍让他的美黯淡在黑暗中，努力将清辉洒在他身上，彼得在相近的一块礁石处探出半个脑袋，一双大眼睛圆溜溜地盯着对方，怎样也无法将目光移开，直到对方跳入水中消失不见，彼得才恍然若失地走开，回到小屋中消化着自己看到的美景，心里是掩不住地激动。

而后的每一夜，彼得都偷偷跑出去在老地方看着大自然的杰作，慵懒地躺在礁石上晒月亮，彼得安静的不敢发出任何声响，怕把对方吓跑，直到那一天他们才真正地面对面相望。那天可能是月球运行地比较大幅度还是怎么的，趴在礁石上睡着的哈利，睁开眼才发现退潮退得有些厉害，自己做不到扑通一下简单地回到水中，只能尴尬地在沙滩上缓缓匍匐前进般爬回海中。

退潮之时向来是属于渔民和海鸟的狂欢，如果被其他人发现了只属于自己的秘密该怎么办，尤其是望着一脸艰辛地哈利，彼得终于鼓起走向哈利的勇气，他跑到哈利面前，那时的哈利眼中全是恐惧，于是乎他继续挣扎着加快速度离开，结果却收效甚微。

彼得一把抱住哈利，然后半拖着他，哈利一开始拼命反抗，以为彼得要做什么不好的事，为了抚慰心慌的人鱼，彼得学着大人对哭泣的自己曾经做过的，抚摸着哈利的脊背，“不要害怕，我是来帮你的，你相信我。”，彼得安慰着哈利说道。

哈利不解地望着彼得，在发现对方确实是帮着自己把自己拖回海边时，开始放弃了挣扎任由对方抱着自己，彼得十分感谢哈利是一条瘦美人鱼，这样在抱着他时不怎么费力，费了九牛二虎之力，彼得也不知道当时拿来的那么大力气，只是看着周围退潮沙滩上跳动着恍若人类缺氧般艰辛的鱼，害怕哈利也是这样难受，强忍着一鼓作气将哈利放在了海水边，一步步走向更深的海水处，才将哈利放下。

哈利在碰到海水时，眼中闪过一丝兴奋，然后看向彼得的目光开始变得有些灼灼。

彼得微笑着看向哈利，“我叫彼得，很高兴可以帮到你。”，彼得位于水深刚好在他腰间的海水区域，晚间的海水带着些许凉意。

哈利摆动着自己的鱼尾靠近了彼得，在月光的见证下越靠越近，哈利轻轻的亲了彼得一口，唇瓣浅浅擦过，在彼得还没反应过来时，红着脸背对着他，小声地说了句谢谢，然后一把扎入水中，几下便没了踪影。

待到彼得反应过来，哈利已经消失了，他情不自禁地抚过刚刚被亲过的双唇，愣愣地回到小木屋中，然后迎接他的是一个礼拜的重感冒，被感冒折磨地难受至极的彼得在睡梦中恍恍惚惚总是想起，那个趴在礁石上惬意的哈利，还有他亲吻自己的嘴唇时的怦然心动，最后却还是在朦胧中，被带上火车回到了家中。大病初愈的彼得，对一切开始有些怀疑，毕竟那样美好的一切诚然不会像是真实世界中会发生的。

他执拗着相信那条美人鱼是真实存在过的，却只能藏在心间，不能说出口，要不然被人家以为自己是太过悲伤而引发的幻觉想象然后被扭送到心理医生处，这可一点也不美妙。

今时那忽然撞入自己怀中的哈利，终于将往日的一切怀疑推翻。

哈利在一片迷糊之中撞入了一个怀中，心里正要咒骂那个不负责任的深海女巫时，却忽然发现这个人的怀抱很温暖，就连身上的味道也很熟悉，像是，当他从那人的怀中抬头时，看到自己猝然落入那双棕色温柔的大眼睛，哈利隔着八年的思念，激动的喊出自他们最后一次相见时，那人对他自我介绍的名字，“彼得！”

哈利看见彼得愣着，然后干脆就那样整个人挂在他身上，因为喝下菲丽西娅给的药剂自己的下身刚刚从鱼尾变为双腿，显而易见，他还不是很能适应这双腿，毕竟作为水生生物活了二十年的人鱼哈利，就那样突然让他转变为陆生生物，这着实让哈利有些不太弄得转。

哈利披着菲丽西娅友情赠送的床单，在彼得的搀扶下，走得像是一个女汉子第一次穿上二十厘米的细跟高跟鞋一般别扭，总而言之走得有些颇有蛇精病的意味，在看到那半层一拐的楼梯，再看看哈利那纠结的走姿，彼得叹了口气将哈利直接抱起，朝公寓上楼走去。

哈利缩在彼得怀里，想起当初十二岁遭遇的那场退潮下，彼得也是那样抱着自己，当然还带着点拖将自己放回海中，哈利不知道为什么有些开心地贴在彼得肩膀上，双臂顺势搂住彼得的脖子，笑得开心。

哈利记得那天晚上只是打了个盹，结果就遭遇了那样的不幸，只能尴尬地摩擦着沙滩朝老家回去，想到要是因为行动太慢被人类抓住弄回去煮鱼汤喝怎么办，心中懊悔不听老人言吃亏在眼前，然后真的就出现了一个人类，哈利看到他的那一刻悲从中来，害怕的不要不要的，有种吾命休矣的心酸感。

那时他被抱住，哈利不服输地奋力挣扎，想要摆脱被拿来做菜的命运，后来他听到对方的好言安慰，对上那双棕色的大眼睛，忽然间他的心开始平静下来。

最后他在彼得的帮助下，回到了海边，原来人类也并不是都是坏人，哈利向来是有恩必报的一条好人鱼，为了不忘记自己的救命恩人，他羞涩地用嘴唇轻轻碰过他的，以此来记住他的味道，也为了那一刻月光下的美好，所以鬼使神差，哈利羞红着脸，转身用极小的声音说了句谢谢，就立马游走了。

哈利游回海底皇宫之中，躲开巡逻的人鱼士兵，小心的游进自己才知道的珊瑚丛密道中，然后几个拐身，回到皇宫中自己的房间中，望着周围尚且昏暗的一切，哈利敲了敲屋中桌上的蚌壳，被蚌壳挡住的夜明珠就此展露出来，照得一室亮堂，哈利静静地在桌旁摆动着鱼尾以维持自己在桌旁的伫立，以手支颊，望着发出柔光的夜明珠出神，想着那个救了自己叫彼得的少年。

哈利是整个人鱼王国最宝贝的存在，从他出生起的王子身份就奠定了这一切，试问在那样的面容，谁不想对他呵怀备至，因为早产，哈利一直纤瘦不已，诺曼国王和王后为此对哈利更是宽容了许多，再加上作为王国最小的王子，有着前面哥哥姐姐的宠爱，哈利在海里向来时活的很潇洒。

哈利唯一不好的就是太过不安分，他喜欢在距离人类世界较近之处的礁石上晒月亮，在望向沙滩那边的人类的房子时眼中闪着一丝好奇，不过谨遵着母后的教诲，不许让人类发现自己的存在，因为人类大多数都是有着私心杂欲的家伙，他们有人为了那些钱财会对自己的同胞大打出手，母后在提起当初她望见游轮上被抛下来的带血的尸体时，至今还心有余悸。

哈利向往着人类世界同时又带着恐惧，因为哥哥付兰兰还告诉他人类特别喜欢喝鲜美的鱼汤，他那样的小人鱼，被人类发现了一定会被抓起来炖鱼汤喝的，哈利当然没有忽略不靠谱哥哥眼中的那一丝狡黠，所以只是嗤之以鼻。

“那会有好心善良的人类吗？”哈利伏在母亲膝下忍不住开口问道。

“当然会有，世界上总是会有两个相反特质的群体，有人无恶不作，可也有人是古道热肠。”皇后摸着哈利的金发，对哈利实话实说道。

那是哈利的脑海中擦过的是彼得的模样。

人鱼族二十岁成年，哈利盼望着盼望终于到来，他等了八年，夜晚十分偷偷去那片海边去了无数次，想要看看是否可能再见彼得一面，却最终无果。

哈利不想欠彼得人情，彼得是帮过他的，也是他第一次近距离接触的第一个人类——他好奇的一个种族，八年的酝酿让哈利越来越渴望在人类世界见到彼得，他想看看人类世界，也想顺带报恩，欠着人家总归是不好的。

tbc  
人鱼皇族在成年时可以提出自己的一个愿望，然后有机会实现，当那一片亮如白昼的晚会皇宫中，大家都安静下来，准备听着哈利的心愿时，哈利有些紧张的吸了口气才使自己平复下来勇敢说出自己的愿望。

“我想去人类世界体验人类的生活。”哈利开口道。

全场变为死的一般寂静，诺曼手中的杯皿忽然掉在水中，“你是疯了吗？”，付兰兰把哈利拖到一旁小声地说道。

“我欠一个人恩情，我得去还给他，要不然的话可能就没机会了，我十二岁遇到他，然后八年就那样弹指而过，我们人鱼没有那么多八年，人类也没有那么多八年，只是为了报答他，他是个好人，应该被报答，这是我的心愿。”哈利认真的说道。

诺曼很生气，为哈利还偷偷跑出去过的事情，于是把他禁足了，哈利性子和父亲一般的倔强，他用绝食来展现自己的不屈服，可谓是相当坚毅了。

皇后看不下去了，在自己的丈夫默许之下，将哈利放出，“我的好孩子，你真的要人类世界吗？”看着几日不见消瘦了不少的哈利，她开口问道。

“我想去，而且有恩需报是母后你一直在教我的不是吗？”哈利那双灰蓝色眼睛中是灼灼神采。

“我们也不能永远在你身边，或许你确实应该去陆地上走一遭，让生活来教会一些切实的道理，去找深海女巫吧，你将学到人生的第一课。”皇后将自己的小儿子送出皇宫门口，望着哈利恋恋不舍地转身离开，叹气回到了宫殿。

看到一脸铁青的丈夫，“你就会惯着他！”，诺曼生气地说道。

“讲得好像你没份一样，看看儿子都瘦成什么样了，再说了，不是占卜过没事的吗？早就有预言师预言哈利的姻缘在陆地上，总不能一直阻着儿子的姻缘吧，你给我消停点，讲得好像我不心痛一样！”皇后瞥了眼丈夫，警示意味十足。

诺曼只能默不作声起来，不再言语，害怕晚上被赶出去。

深海女巫和哈利是好朋友，很多有关人类的事情哈利都是菲丽西娅那知道的，因此菲丽西娅对哈利真是避之不及啊！

永远在向自己问各种问题，轰炸自己，搞得自己像一本《十万个为什么》一样，菲丽西娅深受其苦，奈何对方是王子惹不起，并且还尴尬地躲不了。

当看到哈利出现在自己面前时，菲丽西娅已经做好了捐躯赴国难视死忽如归的雄壮悲愤觉悟。

今天却有些意外，哈利没有问太多问题，只是一开口就要她帮忙，“你可以帮助我去人类世界生活吗？”

菲丽西娅心中咯噔一下，死命点头，“当然可以！”，没有什么把这小子送到人类世界度假自己清净会更完美的假期计划了，菲丽西娅仿佛看到了欢乐的日子在向她招手，脸上苦大仇深的样子也变浅了许多。

“只要你把金发交给我，我就是把它剪短不要担心。”菲丽西娅迎着哈利到了自己屋子里调试着药剂说道。

“为什么？”哈利蹙眉说道。

“废话，我不要面子的啊，求女巫办事都是要付出点什么显而易见的东西的，要不然我怎么对得起自己的名号。”菲丽西娅没好气地说。

“再说也不是特别重要，你没听过你的祖先有人被坏女巫勒索了美妙的声音，并且在鱼尾化为双腿后每走一步都跟在刀尖上走路一样，看在咱两是朋友才这么够义气！想要得到什么势必就要做到失去什么的觉悟。”菲丽西娅声音柔和了点向哈利解释道。

哈利点了点头，“道理我都懂，可是你要我的头发干嘛，你也没用吧？”

“老子喜欢，拿来做假发可以吧，我开心就好！”菲丽西娅的耐心在面对哈利时总是消散的很快，这都是源于其多次的摧残，菲丽西娅在内心认真检讨道。

最后哈利拿过菲丽西娅的药剂一饮而尽，看到自己的鱼尾慢慢开始变化，菲丽西娅讲了些注意事项，在发现自己要再度开口提问时，菲丽西娅立马再赠送了自己一个可以扑倒恩人怀中的魔咒，哈利就那样迷迷糊糊地消失在海底，然后就扑到了彼得怀中。

菲丽西娅看到消失的哈利，内心长舒了口气，她很高兴将那个把她从高冷女巫后来变成更年期话痨妇女的小王子送走，真的！

彼得将哈利抱回家，低头间可以望见哈利那双若隐若现的白腿，彼得觉得有些心慌意乱，尤其是哈利搂住他的脖子在他耳边兴奋地说“我现在变出双腿来找你了，开不开心？”

彼得脸红红的，点了点头，能再度见到哈利，他挺高兴。就是哈利身上裹着由于变出双腿而使得全身赤裸所以被菲丽西娅无奈贡献出的一条白色床单，看起来有些莫名的喜感。

“你累不累，要不要洗个澡？”彼得将哈利放在沙发上好心问道。

作为一条美人鱼天天在水里泡着，所以洗澡是没有什么必要，可是哈利意识到自己现在在人类世界，所以决定还是入乡随俗吧，他冲彼得点了点头应允了。

彼得走进自己的小浴室，帮哈利试好水温放好了一浴缸的水，纠结地把哈利身上的床单接下然后看到哈利脖子上挂了许多串珠宝首饰之类的东西像是刚刚抢完珠宝店，彼得直接被震惊在原地，随后彼得看到哈利美好的胴体，一览无遗，带给他第二波震动。

“你？”彼得指着哈利羞红着别过脸，不好意思看下去。

哈利看了看胸口的那些东西，挠了挠头，“那是菲丽西娅给的，她说在人类世界这些东西很值钱，而钱在人类世界特别重要，所以她友情赞助给我，希望我能玩得久一点，玩得开心。”，哈利对自己赤身裸体向来无感，作为一条雄性人鱼，都是在海里这样游的，没有特别意识到变出双腿后的尴尬，以为彼得是对那些东西有兴趣，把珠宝全部都摘下来放到沙发旁，然后张开双臂等着彼得抱他去洗澡。

彼得涨红着脸，把手中的床单又盖回到哈利身上，努力将自己的视线从哈利身上移开来，抱着对方发现没了那些东西哈利轻的有些过分，彼得马上甩开自己莫名其妙的想法把哈利放在浴缸里，“洗好了叫我！”，然后头也不回的关上浴室门离开了。

彼得坐在沙发上焦急地等待着，尤其是看到那一串珠宝时想起它们曾经挂在哈利光洁如玉的身体上，有些慌乱起来，然后彼得听到浴室一声尖叫，顾不得许多，彼得立马冲进去，然后看见了哈利的双腿变为了鱼尾，这样大变人鱼的场景出现在眼前着实很神奇。

“要记住，不能在水里泡超过二十分钟，要不然双腿会变回鱼尾的啊！”菲丽西娅在给哈利普及注意事项时说道。

“那怎么办？”哈利着急地问道。

“哦，只要你离开水，在等四十分钟就又变回了原样。”菲丽西娅漫不经心地解释道。

“为什么会这样？”哈利觉得匪夷所思，作为一个女巫这样也太不合格了吧。

“还不是为了让你不受双腿走动时刀尖漫步的痛苦所以少加了一味洛奇花。”菲丽西娅白了哈利一眼。

“那...”

看到哈利又准备发问，菲丽西娅一个魔咒就把自己送走了，说句实话，哈利走的有些莫名其妙。

当哈利看到自己求来的双腿变回自己舒服的原态时，不知道是喜还是悲。

“把我抱起来再等四十分钟，它就变回腿了。”哈利张开双臂对彼得示意道。

别无他法，彼得将人鱼哈利捞了出来，放回到沙发上，哈利懒人躺在般握在沙发上。

“我先去洗个澡。”彼得压抑着声音对哈利说道。

哈利点了点头，百无聊赖地甩着自己的尾巴，想着要是想鱼尾了就去泡澡，反正还能把腿变回来。

彼得连忙逃到浴室，发现自己某个部位有了反应，有些觉得自己是疯了，然而想到他第一次出现青春期现象是在梦中看到哈利抱着自己在水中，加深了那个现实中模糊不清的吻，不得不认命，在初恋面前，这确实很尴尬。

当彼得处理自己出来时，擦着头发刚好看见哈利那双修长的白腿渐渐出现，最后完整地展示在彼得面前，“看，它们又长回来了！”哈利自豪地给彼得展示着，转了半个圈将腿慢悠悠地放到茶几上，哈利拍了拍自己的腿表示很满意。

彼得觉得自己鼻子感受到两股热流，目不转睛地盯着哈利，有些看呆了。

“啊，彼得，你鼻子流血了。”哈利指了指彼得鼻子的位置。

彼得连忙用手一擦，看见自己掌中的鲜血，顺带发现自己全身燥热起来意识到自己的澡白洗了，又跑回了浴室。

哈利有些不明所以，把腿搭回到沙发上，觉得有些累蜷缩着睡了过去。

彼得再次处理好自己后，看着沙发上活色生香的哈利，小心地抱起他放到了床上，哈利迷迷糊糊地被弄醒了，揉了揉眼睛看见是彼得，双臂环住他的颈脖，“鼻子好些了吗？”从浅睡中醒来的哈利，嗓音带着别样的娇憨。

“好些了，可能就是有些上火。”彼得羞赧地解释道。

将哈利安置好后，准备抱着另一床毯子去沙发上睡时，哈利抱着彼得颈脖的手不肯放开，顺带还用上了自己新出现的腿，“和我一起睡！”

彼得只能尴尬地顺从着哈利。

哈利钻进躺下的彼得的怀中，整个人八爪鱼一样地黏在他身上，末了说了句“暖和。”闭上眼安心地睡着了。

只有彼得僵硬着身子，难以入眠，最后还是抵不过疲意搂着哈利睡了过去。

早上哈利又是顺着一股香味爬起来的，昨天晚上搂着的大布偶早就起床了，哈利的肚子咕噜噜的叫，前几天还在用绝食要挟父亲导致哈利只有昨天被送出来时顺手摘了一个水晶果其余是真没怎么吃了，后来尝过彼得给他做过的早饭，哈利觉得自己简直想一辈子都赖着彼得，完全忘了自己是来报恩的。

求食心切的哈利一咕噜就跌在床下了，正在厨房忙活的彼得闻声放下了手中的东西，然后就看见坚强的哈利不服输地爬起来，踉踉跄跄地扑向彼得，鼻子顺着香味张牙舞爪地想走向厨房。

彼得就觉得有些好笑顺手就拍了拍他的臀部，发现手感不错后才意识到自己做了什么，尴尬地咳了一下清了清嗓子，“饿了？”

哈利顺手就搂着彼得可怜巴巴地望着彼得，点了点头。

“那先把衣服穿好。”彼得一把把哈利抱起放在床上，将自己衣橱里的衣服拿出，小心翼翼地给他穿上。

“现在在人类世界，你不能这样不穿衣服啊！”在给哈利小心地穿戴好后，彼得的食指勾了勾哈利秀气的鼻梁最后捏了捏他的鼻尖，“听到没？”哈利总是不怎么喜欢穿衣服还要赖着和自己睡，彼得觉得当真是辛苦至极。每次帮他穿好衣服之后，总是喜欢脱掉，说不舒服。

哈利心不在焉地望着厨房方向。

被忽略的彼得有些生气地掰过哈利的脸，迫使他的眼睛直视着自己，“你再不听我的话我就不做饭给你吃了！”彼得佯装大怒的样子，瞪着哈利。

哈利看着彼得的样子，不做饭给自己吃？想到那，哈利不禁悲从中来，他连忙乖巧地点了点头，双眼低垂着，抿起嘴唇，最后再抬眼，巴巴地看了彼得一眼，双手捉住他的袖口，“我听话，真的！”

彼得看到哈利有些委屈的样子，绷着的脸随着酸涩的内心开始瓦解，凶他又不是，宠着他又不听话，彼得觉得自己真是对眼前的哈利无能为力。

带着他去洗漱好了之后，彼得牵着哈利到餐桌上，将自己为他准备的奶酪土豆浓汤盛到碗里，端到哈利面前，哈利顾不得许多直接拿着汤勺就准备吃。

闻着香喷喷地浓汤，奶香味十足，淡黄色的汤里可以看见火腿粒和胡萝卜丁显而易见地镶嵌其中。哈利刚要开动就被彼得按住手制止了。“小心烫！”彼得将哈利手中的汤勺移向自己嘴边，吹了几口气，嘴唇轻轻碰过，发现温温的才放手示意哈利可以吃了。哈利立马就把它放到嘴巴里。在准备立马吃第二口时，哈利瞥了坐在旁边的彼得，学着他刚才的样子吹了几口再放到口中，彼得一脸满意然后才开始吃起早餐来。

这几天彼得差不多已经教会了哈利最基本的生活常识，哈利也很聪慧，就是对于某些事不怎么走心，比如穿衣服还有就是走路。每次给他穿好衣服然后去上班，回来之后就看到哈利光着一双腿，唯一值得庆幸的是哈利还套着衣服，然后躺在沙发上，吃着自己给他准备好的水果，开心地看着电视，在听到开门声时就冲着自己张开双臂，彼得都会上前无奈地抱住哈利。然后彼得意识到，哈利不怎么肯连走路完全可能是由于总是要自己抱，彼得意识到自己不能总这样惯着哈利。

tbc  
“哈利，我过几天周末我想带你出去玩，想不想去？”彼得问道。

“出去，外面好玩吗？”哈利将碗中渐渐冷却的浓汤喝尽，将碗一推，表示自己想要第二碗。

“你不是一直想要看看人类世界吗？出去可以更好看，而且外面有很多好吃的，想想就心动啊！”彼得故作向往地说道。

“我去！”哈利立马点头答应道。

“那你首先得自己学会慢慢熟练走路。”彼得转身给哈利又满上了一碗浓汤。

“哦，那好吧...”哈利低垂着头喝着碗里的汤，忽然抬起头，“那我想吃你做的好吃的来犒劳我将要付出的辛勤！”哈利在喝完汤勺中的浓汤之后，挥舞着为自己谋求更大利益般说道。

“嗯！”彼得将哈利的碗收了放到洗碗槽中开始清洗。

哈利慢慢习惯了人类的刷牙方式用牙刷和牙膏，而不是像他们一样用特质的海刷上面浇上珍珠粉和海盐，最最习惯的是吃彼得做的食物，真是太美味了，带着海洋中从未有过的烟火气，毕竟不能想着在水里生火，这特么不太科学。

哈利不习惯穿衣服和裤子，衣服还好，裤子不太喜欢，习惯了二十年的鱼尾作为自己下身的整体，现如今变成了双腿，要穿裤子，然后走路，总感觉不怎么舒服所以哈利不喜欢穿裤子，并且哈利喜欢彼得抱着自己所以拒绝走路，现如今为了自己喜欢的美食，只能屈就一下了。

哈利望着在洗碗的彼得托着腮安慰自己道。

彼得拿好门背后的外套，向哈利告别，“我去上班了，今天在家里也要听话啊。”

“你为什么要上班呢？”哈利扶着沙发开口问道。

“我要工作赚钱啊。”哈利莫名其妙地提问让彼得有些摸不着头脑。

“可是我不是给了你很多珠宝吗？你可以拿它们去换钱，这样你就可以和我一起了，不用这么辛苦上班了不是吗？”哈利对一些有关人类的事情还是清楚的。

“那是你的嫁妆，我只希望靠着自己的努力赚钱，给你买好吃的，让你开心，所以哈利这其实很复杂。”彼得走回沙发旁，摸了摸哈利的金发开口道。

“嫁妆是什么东西？你给我买好吃的我很高兴，可是我的就是你的，你的就是我的，这并没有很复杂不是吗？”哈利不是很明白这个，彼得是他的救命恩人，自己有的一切都是和他有关的啊。

彼得按捺住心中的激动，一把抱住哈利，“哈利，你这样说我很高兴，很开心你把我们看成是一体的，我只希望你能好好在家，一回来就看到你的面孔，让我心安而不用怀疑这是我一个人的臆想，如果这是梦，我希望不要太早醒来。”彼得总觉得哈利美好的有些不真实，所以总是怀疑这一切的真实性，在睡梦之中都要将他搂住，再三检查是否会消逝。

“不是很懂你在说些什么，但是，你个笨蛋，我就在这啊，你担心个什么鬼。”哈利为了证明自己的真实性，顺带还咬了彼得的脖子一口。

彼得有些吃痛，却带着心满意足的味道上班去了。

哈利扶着桌子开始慢慢练习着走路，他其实也想象过自己有了像人类一样的双腿后走路的样子最后发现被彼得抱着很省力，不累也不辛苦，所以还是放弃了这别扭的姿势，到如今为了能够和彼得一起出去玩，哈利只能重燃斗志，在彼得不在的时候练习，希望忽然一下，就可以在某一天彼得下班回到家时，冲上去抱住他。

于是哈利一直在努力练习着，还好他小脑够活跃，所以慢慢的也有了些起色，终于在约定快到的前一天，哈利可以稳健地走向彼得然后抱住他。

这其中少不了彼得的美食例如：香喷喷的咖喱鸡翅，酸酸甜甜的意大利蔬菜汤，略咸可口的鹰嘴豆素食三明治，炸的口水直流的肉丸配奶油蛋黄沙司意面，最最重要的是彼得会给他带分量十足的汉堡包吃，哈利真是吃一次就爱上了，这导致哈利觉得自己再也离不开彼得了，彼得已经变成了自己的长期厨师。

彼得看哈利这么认真的完成了任务于是奖励他在第二天的出行，买了很多零食给他，顺带还给哈利买了个冰激凌香草味的，自己也顺手带了一个抹茶味的。

眼尖的哈利发现这两种味道好像不同，在默默地舔了自己的冰激凌几口后，忽然靠近彼得想要尝他手中的，彼得发现了这一点敏捷地躲开了，还冲哈利扬了扬眉毛。

哈利不是那样轻易认输的人，于是他没有放弃，贴近彼得舔了舔他的嘴角边，尝到微涩的味道时，哈利对那冰激凌的味道已经了然于心，收回自己的注意力，低下头决定继续和自己手中的冰激凌奋斗。

彼得在哈利舌尖舔过后，开始从心里溢出一种酥麻的感觉，迅速席卷全身，待到手中融化的冰激凌化为浓稠的绿色液体滴落在自己手上时才意识到这一点。看到面色如常，还扯了扯自己衣服问能不能再买几个汉堡吃的哈利时，彼得忽然觉得有些心涩的慌，即使如此亲密，哈利却还是没有什么反应。

哈利开始喜欢缠着彼得去外面走走，看看电影，吃吃不同口味的美食，然后再去商场扫荡一车零食看着彼得把它们一包提着带回家，满满的放在彼得特地给他空出来的一个柜子，专门储存哈利的零食，哈利觉得很满足。

但是彼得有时候忙，陪不了哈利，哈利为了自己的美食也拼了，开始学会去采购，拿着彼得帮他变卖一些首饰换来的钱，拿来做零花。哈利觉得整个人美滋滋，背着双肩包在去超市的路上顺带去看看彼得——他在一家报社做实习生却被前台的小姐姐好心告诉彼得和女朋友出去了，然后哈利看见了彼得在报社楼下咖啡厅门口和一个薄荷绿色风衣的金发女子相拥，然后微笑告别。

那时间，哈利觉得很不舒服，他以为彼得只会抱他一个人，今天亲眼所见才意识到并非如此，哈利知道女朋友是什么意思，原来...

哈利照旧还是去了那家常去的餐厅，一个人闷闷不乐地点了平时最喜欢的焗饭和汉堡，然后觉得没有以前开心了，原来觉得美味的东西，现在尝起来索然无味，包括在超市里买的那些薯片，哈利每一包都打开，可是还是怎么吃都不开心。

彼得回家，意料之外地没有收到哈利的拥抱，他有些诧异，毕竟这样老夫老妻的生活方式他已经习惯了，推门看见的只是茶几上摆着一大包已经开封的零食，和低着头慢慢咀嚼薯片和爆米花的哈利。

“哈利，不是说过，吃完一包再拿另一包的吗？而且也规定了一天不可以吃那么多零食，这样涨着胃不舒服，会带你去看医生，而且三餐只能喝粥的，你确定要这样吗？”彼得无奈地批评着哈利。

“要你管！我花我自己的钱，开心就好！”哈利依旧低着头，不想看彼得，冷冷地说道。

彼得有些莫名其妙，不知道哈利是怎么了，今天怪怪的，有种少爷病犯了的感觉，平时哈利都特别听话很少违背他的意愿，而现在彼得觉得是否是自己太骄纵他了，开始有些生气，“你这样今天晚上我不给你做晚饭了！”一天加班下来，彼得头也有些晕，推掉了晚上的兼职，就是想可以陪着哈利，现如今看来，哈利不知道怎么了，一副阴阳怪气的样子，看着让彼得有些窝火。

“我才不稀罕你做的饭，我想吃，外面多得是餐厅可以去，不做就不做！”哈利生气地跑到床上去，盖着被子，不想看见彼得，也不想和他讲话。

彼得沉下脸来，望着床上缩成一团的哈利，才开始仔细想想是不是哪又得罪了小祖宗。

哈利不吃，彼得自然也没有什么胃口吃，只能洗好澡，躺倒床上去，小心地把哈利移到自己怀里，却被哈利生气地推开，侧身睡，背对着彼得。

彼得无奈将手搭在哈利肩上，被哈利嫌弃地抖开，“生气啦，我不该那样说你的，语气重了些，对不起，哈利。”彼得强有力的的双臂从背后搂住哈利，不给他挣脱的机会，“我不是不喜欢你吃你身上没几两肉摸着都硌得慌，我巴不得你多吃点东西，就是怕你吃多了对胃负担大，上次你吃多了直喊肚子疼，一夜没睡好，我看着你脸巴巴的瘦下来，特别难过，想我把你养了这么久才养出的肉感说没就没了，而且你吃多了零食还伤身，所以才语气严厉了点，没顾及到你的感受，对不起。”彼得的下巴搭在哈利的肩窝，耐心说道。

哈利力气不比彼得大，只能徒劳地停留在彼得的怀中，被他怀抱的温暖所融化，这么多天，彼得是哈利唯一熟识的人类，也是唯一信任的那一个。不在他怀里，哈利确实还是有些睡不着，哈利有些讨厌习惯带来的影响，“坏人！”最后步入梦乡的哈利难受地说道。

彼得满意地抱着逐渐安稳下来的哈利，以为对方只是小孩子心性犯了。虽然他觉得哈利一直就比较小孩子气，无论性格还是长相。

第二天彼得难得的放假，出去买菜准备好好补偿哈利和待客，昨天哈利脾气拧巴着，也就没有和他说。

于是安静看电视的哈利在听到敲门声后，以为是彼得没带钥匙，开门时没什么好脸色的看见了昨天见过的彼得的女朋友，砰的一下，哈利觉得很委屈和窝火。

“彼得帕克是住这吗？”格温提着一袋水果，看着开门的美少年，想到这可能就是彼得跟她提过的哈利，柔声开口道。

哈利不知要做何感想，只能点了点头，把房东的女朋友领进门，默默地拿出自己不是很喜欢口味的薯片招待人家，人鱼也有招待客人的习惯，不过哈利有点或许应该是说很不开心，所以有些带着个人恩怨，顺带还嫌弃了一下彼得。

格温尴尬地看着那几包零食，摇了摇头，对哈利表示了感谢和自己对零食的婉言拒绝。

哈利低着头，沉着脸，仿佛低气压中心，格温看得不敢开口说话，心中却又明白了些什么。

彼得回来后看到昨天邀请回家一起吃饭的好友格温如期而至，开心地和她拥抱了一下，看到哈利眸色更沉了。

彼得与格温许久未见，昨天叙旧未能聊尽兴，今天倒是开始好好地可以大聊特聊一番，彼得未能见到哈利那别扭的神情，格温确实眼尖地发现了，于是凑到彼得面前低语“你家小可爱，貌似有些吃醋了。”格温小声揶揄道。

哈利瞥见二人靠得如此近，想到电视剧里看到的那些浓情蜜意的情侣，想到自己对彼得来说只是一条忽然闯入他生活娇气的人鱼，哈利意识到自己的多余，内心开始越来越酸涩，感觉比上次好奇切片吃下去的柠檬还酸。

彼得看着在沙发上盯着电视看一脸不开心的哈利，想到昨天晚上哈利发了小脾气，神经大条地以为哈利只是余怒未消而已，“别多想，昨天我说了他，语气有些重，所以到现在还有些不开心而已。”彼得对格温解释道。

格温摇了摇头，“这件事情你应该相信我，毕竟女性的直觉往往是惊人的准确。”

彼得只是半信半疑地望着格温，然后心里有些异样的愉悦感。

哈利在餐桌上吃饭时，尽管饭菜一如既往的香，主菜和配汤都是他平时喜欢的，可是哈利就是怎样都觉得不好吃。所以哈利只是拿着调羹一下有一下没的尝着，看到旁边坐的两人，精神恍惚。

格温用手肘碰了碰彼得，扬了扬眉毛，暗指了一下哈利，表示自己的观点是正确的。

彼得只是纠结着眉头，小心翼翼地看了哈利一眼，默不作声。

哈利虽然神思恍惚，但是看到他们二人莫名其妙的情侣间的互动特别不开心，冲着格温龇牙咧嘴——人鱼族一般在水中对着觊觎自己所有物的生物都会以此来展现自己的凶恶和愤怒，以此来把对方吓走1（可参见加勒比海盗里面下水之后的美人鱼...不过没有那么凶残就是...）。

然而哈利的长相和气质，注定对方不是被他的狰狞面孔吓到的，而是被萌到的？

“哈利？”彼得带着难以言喻的表情喊道。

哈利冷哼了一声咯吱一声刺耳的桌腿摩擦地面的响声，生气地兀自开门走了。

格温用餐巾擦了擦手，“快去追你家小可爱吧，人家指不定怎么误会吃醋难过了，冲上去就是一顿强吻就好了，吻他个昏天黑地，下次再见希望是你们的婚礼现场。”格温对前男友好心指导道，顺带慢悠悠地将自己的外套捞上，挎着包包，看到彼得急忙离开的背影，好笑地摇了摇头。

哈利跑不快，也走不快，毕竟人家曾经是一条人鱼。

彼得迈着大长腿，没几步就追上了正在疾走的哈利，喊了几声，哈利都没有搭理他，只是自顾自地向前走。

彼得一把掰过哈利的肩头，迫使他朝向自己，“你到底是怎么了，哈利，嗯？”尾音带着自鼻尖内回响的闷哼和关切。

哈利瞪了彼得一眼，然后底下头沉默，随后才缓缓开口“我不开心，因为你有女朋友，你还会抱她。”

“这样对于我来说，我就不够特别了，我以为你就会好好的抱着我一个人。”

“可是她是你女朋友，所以我就算不开心也没有用，因为你喜欢她。我知道你迟早要和她住在一起的，那我的存在便是多余的，电视里都是这么演的。”

“所以我不需要你赶，自己走开给你们留空间，但是我又想到一直都是你在照顾我，我所说的报恩根本就没有实现，因此”哈利抬起头抓住彼得的衣领，一双灰蓝色眼睛真诚地望着他，“告诉我你需要什么，只要我可以做到，我都会去做，当我完成好一切时，我会自动离开，回到大海，绝对不会来烦你。只希望你能给我点时间，不要那么快就把我赶到外面去住。”

彼得安静地听完哈利的话，然后紧紧把他抱入怀中，想把他勒到自己骨血里，“我只要你可以待在我身边，然后，别无所求。”，彼得在哈利的发顶轻轻一吻，缓缓开口说道。

“哈利，格温不是我女朋友，起码现在已经不是了，我和她只是好朋友，我喜欢的那个人是你，从我第一眼看到你，我就在想，希望流星能给我好运，让我和你相识。”

“八年前在和你第一次会面之前的几个夜晚，我一直就在不远处的礁石旁看你，你好看的那样不真实，又安宁，伴着海风看着你，我悲伤的心情才开始缓解，因为是你让我发现，世界上还有这么多美好的一切，父亲也经常对我说要向前看，不能一味地陷在某种困境中。”

“是你让我看到了美好的一切，尤其是你再次跌入我怀中时，抬头的那一瞬间，我就知道，此生都逃不开对你的执着中了。”

“我不需要你的报恩，因为你让我感受到了美好，你能在我身边和我在一起已经是我莫大的幸运了，所以傻瓜，我怎么可能忍心把你赶出去住，哈利，我喜欢你，你喜欢我吗？”彼得宽厚的手掌抚摸着哈利柔软的细发问道。

“我...”哈利作为人鱼族的小王子，有许多人对他说过喜欢，友情，亲情，面对爱情这算是头一遭直面，被保护的太好，所以哈利在这方面有些迟钝。

“那你喜欢我在你身边，给你做好吃的，抱着你睡觉吗？”彼得转换方式提问。

“喜欢啊，当然喜欢啊。”哈利毫不迟疑地回答道。

“那你愿意我去对别人这样做吗？”

哈利把脸埋在彼得肩头，“不要！”，他闷声回答道。

“那你也是喜欢我的啊。”彼得开心地说道。

哈利从彼得的肩头离开，一双灰蓝色眼睛带着迷离的意味望着彼得，像是迷惑，又像是了然。

彼得捏了捏哈利细软的两腮，双掌捧起哈利的脸，最后吻了上去，没有留给哈利任何喘息的机会，就如同梦中做过的那一般。

最后彼得离开哈利双唇时，看到哈利脸颊上泛起两团红晕，喘着气，眼睛亮闪闪地望着他，彼得看得心痒痒的。

一个难得的下午茶时光，彼得将哈利藏在冰箱里的抹茶盒装冰激凌拿了出来悉数倒到锅中，融化后加了点别的东西放到透明玻璃缸中，再撒上茉莉花和切好的草莓丁，po成布丁。再讲蜂蜜和枸杞煮好，倒在茶壶中，将它们全部放在餐桌上。

那一片绿色的布丁像是一片草原上绽放出红艳的花朵，暗自隐藏着茉莉的香气。香香甜甜，彼得将小模具拿出印好几个形状各异的小布丁放在哈利的碟子中，弄好之后招呼哈利过来吃。

哈利一听到彼得弄了甜品立马就跑了过去，看着那些可爱形状的布丁，双眼放出兴奋的光芒，丝毫没有意识到自己的冰激凌消失了，开心地尝起自己碟子里的布丁来了。

彼得贴心地给哈利倒了杯豆沙红的甜茶，随后加上榨好的青柠汁，豆沙红立马转变为玫红色，“尝尝这个，开胃点，不至于吃布丁吃太多而腻了。”，彼得微笑着对一脸惊奇的哈利说道。

哈利期待地点了点头，在品尝到杯中液体酸酸甜甜的味道时，开心地眯起了眼睛，“真好喝！彼得，我真是爱死你了！”

“嗯，我也爱你。”彼得给自己倒了些许红酒在杯中，浅酌回应道，虽然哈利看清来明显是爱甜品更多些。

哈利三下五除二地将自己盘子里的东西吃完之后，看到彼得碟中还有一些，用期待的小眼神望着彼得。

彼得无奈地摇了摇头，“过来坐我腿上吃吧。”，彼得示意哈利坐上来。

哈利毫不迟疑地侧坐到彼得的大腿上，开心地把彼得碟子里的布丁解决了，看到彼得杯中的红酒，闻到其中散发出的酒香气，有些好奇，于是一直盯着杯子。

彼得起了逗弄之心，右手勾起哈利的下巴，“想喝吗？”彼得在哈利的耳旁哈气说道。

哈利舔了舔嘴唇，彼得不怎么肯让他碰酒，其实哈利一直挺想喝的。

彼得将杯中的酒悉数饮尽，嘴角流出出了些许。

哈利一看就着急了，立马就抱住彼得的脖子，看着他的嘴唇就啃了上去，舔干净他嘴唇边的，还试探性地把舌头伸进去，触碰到彼得的口腔和舌头细细品尝着酒味，涩涩的，没有想象中的甜，说句实话哈利有些失望，双手搭在彼得肩上，准备离开。

彼得怎么可能会轻易放过自己送上门的哈利，双手搂住哈利的腰腹，开始在哈利的口腔里反客为主起来。哈利被吻得整个人都软化了一样。

彼得的手开始解开哈利的上衣，最后咬完哈利的下唇之后，向下移动，分别是下颚和白皙的颈脖，手掌探入哈利的上半身，抚摸过他圆润的肩头，将他的上衣撤下，顺口向下舔舐，哈利身上的肌肤好到宛如刚出生的婴儿，光滑的像是曾经在中餐厅里吃过的水豆腐，彼得忍不住细细撕咬。

哈利觉得彼得把自己浑身弄得痒痒的，他的双掌抵在彼得的胸前，双眼泛着水光一般，小声的喊，“彼...”。

“想要吃更多好吃的吗？”彼得停了下来，小心地在哈利的脸颊上细吻，彼得努力让自己冷静些，却在看到哈利的眼神时变得有些心猿意马。

“嗯！”哈利肯定地点了点头，一脸期待的看着彼得。

“那作为等价交换，你让我吃好不好？”彼得将哈利精灵般的耳尖含在嘴里，舌尖舔舐着问道，顺带把哈利抱起准备向目的地——床，走去。

哈利想起哥哥付兰兰告诉过自己的鱼汤事件，还有看《千与千寻》时，千寻告诫父母不要吃太胖要不然...哈利看到自己被彼得养得有些圆润的身材，开始想自己变成了一条胖鱼，彼得说要吃他，脑海中立马想到彼得把他放到砧板上，磨刀霍霍。

“不要，我不要做鱼汤，红烧鱼头，泡菜鱼...”哈利在彼得怀里开始鲤鱼打挺起来，“没想到，原来你把我养胖是为了吃我，你是坏人，付兰兰说的对，你们人类都是坏人！”哈利开始变得着急起来。

“付兰兰是谁！”彼得不喜欢在哈利嘴中听到别人还带有有奸情性的名字。

“我哥！”哈利咬着唇回答道。

彼得死死抱住哈利，放到床上，整个人压在他身上，在哈利的嘴唇上大亲了一口，顺带将哈利的手捉住越过头顶，“谁说是那种吃法了！”，彼得俯身含住哈利的乳首，小心舔弄着。

哈利看到彼得把自己放到的是床上而不是砧板上，慢慢地才放松下来，感受到彼得舔弄着自己胸前的红点，扭动着腰躯，感觉全身酥酥麻麻的，忍不住呻吟起来。

彼得闻声，眼色一暗，开始解开哈利的皮带和牛仔裤将它们褪下。

哈利有些震惊，这是第一次彼得主动帮他脱裤子，每次都是自己不开心把裤子脱掉，然后彼得开始教导自己，不能不穿裤子，如此主动，这让哈利有些开心，“我以后在家可以不穿裤子了是不是！”，他朝彼得问道。

“你最好还是穿上，要不然我会好好教训你的，不过现在不用。”彼得顺手将哈利的小内裤扯了下来。

哈利全身赤条条地躺在天蓝色床单上，一双修长的腿习惯性地紧闭着——因为原来作为人鱼的时候习惯了它们作为一个整体的存在。

哈利向来对赤身裸体没什么感觉，但是今天彼得看着自己身体的目光看起来烫的有些吓人，下意识想要把自己缩起来。却被彼得一把捉住了脚踝，哈利有些不明所以。

哈利看着彼得脱下上衣，露出精壮的上半身，哈利下意识坐起身手掌摸了摸彼得的腹肌，他一直就想要那样的身材，作为雄性人鱼有那样的身材给魅力加分不少，可惜哈利一直过于纤瘦，练不出那样的身材。

看着哈利羡慕的眼神，彼得无奈地摇了摇头开始将下半身布料的束缚解开，顺带拿出自己早有预谋的润滑剂，双手抚摸过哈利那双颤抖的双腿，它们紧闭着。

“为我把双腿张开好不好？”彼得的额头抵住哈利的，用温柔期待的语气，手掌握住哈利在自己腹部和胸口乱摸的小手。

哈利的目光停留在彼得手中的那一管润滑剂上，“这个可以吃吗？”，哈利好奇地问道。

“不可以，但它有别的用处。”彼得半跪在哈利身边，指尖在哈利的腿上划过，像是弹奏着乐器的琴弦部分。

哈利觉得痒痒的，双腿上移动的手指让他觉得有种莫名地兴奋感，尤其是彼得抓住他的分身时，哈利觉得有些难为情，可是又喜欢彼得摩擦它的感觉，下意识放松地将双腿弓起张开，眼中开始显现出一丝情欲。

彼得开始光明正大地将手指向下移动，找到哈利隐秘的后穴处，小心地探了进来，哈利下意识夹紧了双腿，后穴卡住了彼得的手指，一脸带着异样咬着下唇，迷茫地望着彼得。

“没事的，乖，哈利，把腿张开，放松。”彼得指导着哈利，另一只手抚摸着哈利的脊背，想要将他放松下来。

哈利开始觉得有些害羞，却还是听话将腿张开，感受到彼得的手指抽了出来，自己却被抱到了彼得的腿上，双腿分开，感受到后面被彼得带着凉意和别样触感的手指探入，哈利不适应地扭了扭腰。

然后发现自己腿间的小东西抬头，碰到了彼得腿间那刚刚在摩擦自己大腿根部嫩肉的肉棒，哈利不通情事，却还是觉得有些难为情，双手搂住彼得的脖子，额头靠在彼得的肩膀上，裸程相见的两个小家伙的交流让哈利感觉到一种从未有过的舒服感，伴随着彼得在自己后庭的开垦，哈利开始不自禁地扭动着纤腰。

彼得忍住要将哈利一下吞吃入腹的冲动，小心地给他做着扩张，害怕第一次伤到哈利，感觉自己下半身的东西越来越硬，尤其是在哈利不自觉动情的呻吟之下。

待到差不多后，彼得才小心地将自己的欲望探入，哈利的后穴被彼得弄得湿软不已，还张着嘴一吸一吸的，彼得动情地慢慢继续逼进，哈利有些别样的感觉，毕竟彼得尺寸和手指还是有一定偏差的，哈利觉得被捅的有些疼，“疼！”，哈利对彼得抱怨道。

彼得身下的动作放慢了些，用嘴唇堵上哈利的抱怨，愈加小心起来。

哈利觉得自己的后面开始有着异样的空虚感，开始主动坐近彼得渴望更多，被堵住的嘴唇里发出唔唔的声音。哈利的主动让彼得理智全无，他一个冲刺直接顶入哈利最深处。过于迅速的行动，让哈利没有适应好，猝不及防还带着些许异样的疼痛感，哈利开始发出呜咽的声音，推搡着彼得，扭动着腰身想要离开。

彼得的双臂抱住哈利的腰，不让哈利逃得太开，开始将自己的肉棒抽出一半，随后再次捅进，几次冲刺下，哈利咬着唇开始适应起来，慢慢感受到了性事中的快感，配合起彼得起来，晃动贴近着彼得想要更多。

彼得身下的动作开始更加猛烈起来，辗转啃红完哈利的嘴唇之后，开始向下在哈利雪白的肌肤下留下自己的咬痕，在咬舐哈利锁骨处的肌肤时，有些用力，哈利发现了彼得在自己身上咬动着。

经历情事时所带有的更加动人的哭腔，控诉着彼得，“原来你是要把我当生鱼片一样吃掉，还用你下面那个硬硬的东西想要捅入我之后然后剖开我，你个坏人！”挣扎在彼得抽出自己阴茎时想要爬开。

彼得哭笑不得，没想到哈利对那句要吃他怨念如此之深，彼得地将那个想要逃开自己，留下一个令人遐想背部的哈利捞了回来，在他浑圆的臀部上打了一下，光明正大地揩了一把油，将哈利跪在床上的双腿分开，左手顺着哈利的腰部贴近他大腿外侧，小幅度地把它移开，然后再次将自己送入哈利体内，舌尖在哈利的肩膀处留恋地舔舐。

哈利毫不意外地被这过于激烈的姿势顶射了，他没有想到彼得是那样的衣冠禽兽！眼中开始闪现出泪花。

“傻瓜，我怎么可能会忍心真的把你吃掉呢？那只是种表达方式，喜欢这样吗，嗯？”彼得只能向哈利解释道，顺带再大幅度的碾过哈利又紧又湿的甬道。

哈利在彼得的动作下只能发出哼哼唧唧的声音，顺带微不可查地点了个头，发现好像不是真的要吃自己，哈利放松了很多，最后在彼得的鼓弄之下，感觉到体内被射了什么东西，累的不行地睡着了。

彼得给哈利清洗好后，又顺便料理了一下自己，心满意足地搂着哈利睡着了。

The end

后记二三事：

Q1:你对对方在床上的表现满意吗？  
彼得（点了点头）：哈利的柔韧性很好！

哈利（摇了摇头）：...

彼得（抱住哈利）：宝贝，是我不够努力吗？

哈利（摇了摇头）小声：你那太大了，而且每次都很用力，我觉得自己要散架了。

彼得：那到后面你还感觉不舒服吗？

哈利默默地摇了摇头：其实到后面挺舒服的。（依旧小声）

Q2:最近有什么困扰？

哈利：彼得总想拉着我那啥...

彼得：哈利为了拒绝和我行房，每次洗澡锁门故意在浴缸了泡超过二十分钟变回人鱼，为了不让我上...

Q3：双方家长对对方满意吗？  
彼得：梅婶和本叔对哈利很喜欢，毕竟哈利人见人爱~

哈利：上次回家，母后看到我胖了，一问知道彼得每天给我做好吃的，所以对彼得很满意，但是我父王觉得他是一个穷人类小子配不上我，所以对彼百般挑剔，还好后来母后凶了他一句：‘有种你找个哈利喜欢，还可以把他养胖的人鱼出来啊！’，我说我就喜欢彼得。然后父王就默不作声了，但是临行前还是给了彼得一个很小的礼物——一颗珍珠，来以表自己的嫌弃之情。母后默默地把父王最宝贵皇冠上的蓝宝石取了下来给了彼得，随后父皇再也不敢堂而皇之地表达自己的不满了。所以，算是满意吧！

（彼得服下了一种特质的荀海草，和哈利一起去海里拜见岳父岳母大人，在告别后得到了不少礼物以及你不对我弟（儿子）好，就弄死你的威胁。彼得表示他要是对哈利不好，自己都想弄死自己！）  
Fin


End file.
